


螯肢亞門節肢動物的愛情

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: ABO, Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: MCU彼得xMCU昆汀&833宇宙昆汀 (三人行)我流瞎唧兒設定的ABO，請不要太在意什麼成結和標記的問題。





	螯肢亞門節肢動物的愛情

「等等，現在到底是怎麼一回事？」

彼得打開房門看見躺在床上赤裸著身體且被綁成龜甲縛的昆汀們，一臉驚恐關上門又重新打開門。

「昆汀你是不是又在用那個二構技術了？為什麼會有兩個你啊？？？」

他走向床邊閉上眼睛伸手摸著兩個昆汀的臉和胸膛，試圖分辨這到底是不是真實存在的畫面。

「我沒有。」  
「我沒有。」

兩人異口同聲的說，接著轉頭看向彼此，臉上也是一臉驚詫的表情。

*

「所以你真的是從833宇宙來的？」

彼得皺起眉頭一邊解開這個宇宙的昆汀身上的紅線，一邊看著左邊因為被綁的太緊而全身泛紅的Quentin。

「是的。」

Quentin粗喘著氣努力的讓自己的視線處在和彼得平視的狀態。

他突然卷起身子，悶哼了一聲。

「你怎麼了？」

彼得停下手上解到一半的結，往Quentin的位置湊了過去。

空氣中有一股淡淡的，帶著一絲絲腥氣的味道。

彼得嗅了嗅，抽動鼻頭的樣子讓他看起來像極了一隻小狗，最後他發現這股味道的來源好像就是從他身前這個男人胸口散發出來的。

略微隆起的乳房，如果不仔細看的話很容易誤認成是稍大一點的胸肌。

他好奇的伸手摸了一下。

Quentin發出了一聲急促的驚叫聲。

「你不要亂碰。」

Quentin 低聲的說著。

「為什麼你會分泌乳汁？」彼得問。

一旁繩子被解到一半的昆汀翻了一個大大的白眼。

「你生理課是不是沒有好好學，你怎麼連這點最基礎的東西都不知道？」

「呃......」

彼得張開嘴巴似乎想說些什麼，最後又閉上了嘴巴，深深地吸了一口氣之後才把他想說的話說出口。

「本來消失之前的那個暑假結束後開學就要上的，但是因為突然爍滅的關係，導致我們現在在補暑假前的課業。」

彼得轉回去把昆汀身上的繩子全解開了。

「所以下學期才要上。」

他把昆汀從床上扶起，昆汀坐在床沿活動了一下自己的筋骨，接著頭也不回的朝著浴室走去。

「我要去泡澡。」昆汀說。

只留下彼得和Quentin兩個人面面相覷。

*

「你是怎麼來到這個宇宙的？」

彼得解著Quentin 身上的繩索突然發現他手指上的戒指，看著他左手無名指上的指環彼得問到。

「你的愛人是真的因為宇宙毀滅而喪命的嗎？」

Quentin眼眶通紅的看著彼得。

「是的。」他語帶哽咽的說著。

「你的伴侶叫什麼名字？怎麼就能放心的讓懷孕的你在不同的宇宙生活？」

Quentin的眼角落下了一滴淚。

彼得緊張的替他將臉上的淚珠抹去。

「對不起，我不該這麼問你的。如果不想回答的話，可以不用回答我沒關係，請別哭了。」

彼得看著Quentin，眼中全是歉意。

「沒關係的。」

昆汀吸了下鼻子，忍住眼眶那些快要溢出的液體，晶亮的眼睛看著彼得。

「我能說的。」

他癟了癟嘴，喉結滾動了一下。

「我的伴侶是你。」

看著少年瞪大的眼睛，Quentin在心中竊笑表面上不動聲色繼續說到。

「是833宇宙的彼得帕克。」

「我們的宇宙要崩毀之前，你將我推向了僅能容一人通過的時間裂縫。」

話語一句一句的落下，清淡描寫的內容卻像是驚天巨雷一樣，重重的打落在彼得的耳畔。

「我親眼看著我的愛人被火元素吞噬。」

彼得什麼話都說不出口，只能呆愣的看著淚水決堤不知何時已經流了滿面的Quentin 。

「我......我很抱歉。」

彼得低啞的回著。

「你不需要道歉。」

Quentin輕輕的搖了頭。

「如果換成是我，我想我也會這麼做的。」

他苦笑了一下。

「為了讓自己的愛人和未出世的孩子活下去什麼的。」

繩子終於解開了，Quentin伸手握住了彼得的手掌，輕輕地靠在臉頰上。

「別哭。你不需要為此感到歉疚。」

藍綠夾雜的眼眸中滿是溫柔。

「你做的很好，你是我的英雄。」

眼角滑落了一地淚彼得吸了下鼻子，撑起嘴角對著Quentin笑了一下。

「我會照顧你們的，放心好了。」

「謝謝你。」

Quentin環抱住彼得，看著正從浴室裡走出來的昆汀，露出了計畫成功的笑容。

昆汀也笑了。

*

「好好好，我會幫忙照顧那個懷孕的另一個我的。」

昆汀不耐煩的應付著手機另一頭正對著他嘮叨孕婦看護守則1001條的彼得。

「我知道了你趕快滾去出你的任務吧！最好給我死在外頭不要回來了最好。」

對面的人不知道說了什麼，昆汀翻了個白眼後就將電話掛了。

穿著寬鬆衣物的Quentin手上拿著早上彼得出門前打好的蔬菜汁，坐在沙發上一邊喝著一邊看著他。

「幹嘛？」

昆汀沒好氣的說著。

「一直盯著我有什麼好看的嗎？」

「好看。」

吸完最後一口蔬菜汁，Quentin嫌棄的皺起眉頭。

「我自己難道能長的不好看嗎？」

「行吧，別跟我貧嘴了。」

昆汀走向前俯視著Quentin。

「你上次那說到一半的事情你這次總能說完了吧？」

「哦？那沒什麼。後面就是成功的做掉了我那個宇宙的蜘蛛人而已。」

Quentin從沙發上站了起來，他摸了下自己痠軟的腰，慢悠悠的走到洗手槽前把杯子洗乾淨。

再慢悠悠的回到沙發上坐好。

「你成功的殺了彼得帕克？」昆汀問。

「對啊，就用著和你一樣的方式，不過比你聰明多了。」

Quentin得意的說。

「那個愚蠢的超級英雄，到他死前才發現原來這一切都只是騙局。」

他慢慢的說著他究竟是怎麼騙過蜘蛛人，怎麼騙到他手上的Edith，然後隱瞞他那麼久都沒讓他發現真相，直到他被自己和其他人聯合弄死他之前才發現。

「本來他是可以活下來的。」

Quentin滿不在乎的摸著自己微微隆起的腹部。

「但是他看到擋住他逃生路線的是我之後，他就不逃了。」

感受到肚皮傳來的小力踢打，Quentin冷漠的說。

「可悲的婦人之仁。」

昆汀看著他的腹部，忍不住點頭同意他說的話語。

「那你為什麼會來到這裡？」

昆汀抿了一口杯中的咖啡問到。

「我也不知道，我睡醒就出現在這裡了。」

Quentin把玩著沙發上的狗型抱枕。

「不知道為什麼有一股回不去的感覺。不過回不去也沒關係，我們可以聯手再騙他一次。然後你去做你想做的事，讓他來給我當孕期的人體按摩棒就好了。」

昆汀挑了眉，沒有其他的回應。

*

彼得聞到房間裡傳來的濃郁氣息，白蘭地混雜著一點淡淡的奶香。

可是不應該啊，他在心裡思索著，昆汀的發情期還要再過兩個禮拜才會到。

等等，現在家裡還多了一個來自833的昆汀，而且還是孕期中的。

就算生理課還沒開始上，但是就一般的常識也都知道，孕期的Omega也是會有發情期的，懷孕的他們會比平常更加需要自家Alpha的信息素，穩定的信息素提供能避免很多孕期不好的狀況發生。

彼得緊張的深吸了一口氣，他推開了卧室的門。

全身通紅滿臉春色的Quentin正躺在床上難耐的磨蹭著被子，他身旁圍了一整圈彼得的衣服還有他用過的各種東西，只要上面有他味道的東西無一倖免。

昆汀不斷的幫他遞那一窩東西外圍的東西進去，直到床上的那個窩越來越小、越來越貼近他的身體都還沒停止，昆汀的氣息也被Quentin的信息素弄紊，他的雙頰也開始泛紅。

Quentin一看到彼得進門了就迫不及待的直起身，往彼得的方向伸直了自己的手，眼角的淚水將掉不掉的樣子特別的勾人。

彼得大步走向前抱住Quentin，他散發出一點點的信息素試圖安撫他，結果Quentin放在他胸前的手指將他的衣服越抓越緊，甚至有快要抓破的跡象。

「Quentin你還好嗎？能聽清我說的話嗎？」

彼得努力的控制著自己身為Alpha的本能，一邊試圖和Quentin溝通問他到底要怎麼樣解决才比較好。

Quentin的眼淚終於落下，他揪著彼得的領子大喊著。

「快點操我！你就是他！不用擔心我不能接受你的信息素！」

說完就馬上伸手摸向彼得的褲襠，試圖將那邊的布料直接撕破。

想當然的，發情的Omega力氣比平常小了點，撕扯布料的動作簡直就像是在調情。

彼得最後只好將Quentin摁倒在床上，拿出他之前剛把昆汀帶回家時會用的手銬，將Quentin的手銬在兩邊的床柱上。

接著當著被制服的Quentin的面將褲子脫下。

露出了他那深粉色的肉棒。

「昆汀。」

彼得咬著牙壓抑住本能，低聲的問著坐在床邊地板的昆汀。

「碰你還是碰他？」

昆汀假裝滿不在乎的樣子看著彼得。

「問我幹什麼，你自己決定不就好了？」

他突然驚叫了一聲。

彼得單手就將他從床邊的地板上拉上床。

「那就這樣了。」

彼得邊啃吻著昆汀的唇瓣，邊用手指開拓著身下Quentin那濕軟無比的後穴。

「兩個一起你覺得怎麼樣？」

彼得把昆汀親的暈呼呼的一句話都說不出來，只能低聲哼叫幾聲應和著他自己完全沒聽清的問句。

Quentin被後穴勾弄戳刺的手指弄得不斷喘氣，眼角的淚不斷的滑落弄濕了頭下枕著的枕頭，嘴巴一張一合的樣子像是離開水面的魚不斷的張動魚鰓，唇瓣充血顯得特別的艷美瑰麗。

彼得將自己的性器抵上了潮濕的深紅色穴口，手指捏上Quentin的乳頭使勁的揉捏，下身猛的一撞就幹入了那飢渴無比的淫穴。

身下幹著懷孕的Quentin身上也沒有閒著，彼得拍了拍昆汀的屁股示意他爬上Quentin的身上和Quentin接吻。

「不要讓你的嘴巴閒下來。」

他對著昆汀的耳畔輕呼了一口氣。

昆汀趴在Quentin身上彼得環住他的腰，以免他在不小心的時候壓到了孕夫的肚子。

兩個面容相同的人先是輕觸了對方的唇瓣，伸出舌頭勾勒著對方的唇型，接著舌頭情不自禁的交纏了起來，到最後伸進了彼此的口腔內互相尋覓著對方最溫暖甜蜜的汁液。

嘴邊時不時的帶起一些銀絲，嘖嘖的親吻聲一聲比一聲響亮，兩個人都越來越沉浸於交換唇舌。

彼得看到他們兩人親的忘記自己的存在，瞇起了眼睛凑向昆汀的股間。

舌頭滑過那被Quentin的信息素帶著開始分泌淫液的後穴，一下又一下的舔了起來，或輕或重，就是不願意深入滿足昆汀那已經開始收縮試圖挽留他舌尖的穴口。

身下抽插的動作也開始故意放慢。

昆汀停下和Quentin接吻的動作，將自己的屁股不斷的向著彼得的方向湊去。

Quentin也開始不斷的收縮自己的後穴，甚至還伸手探向他們結合的地方，不斷的觸碰、逗弄著彼得的性器。

「幹我，拜託。」

兩人異口同聲的說了這句。

彼得也被Quentin那柔軟卻很會吸吮的後穴刺激的快要失去自制力，在聽到這句後要不是他還記得Quentin的肚子裡還有一個小生命的存在，他肯定會將他狠狠的從床鋪上拉起逼迫他抬起屁股壓低肚子挨操。

彼得一邊小力囓咬著昆汀的穴口，下身用力但克制的操著Quentin，盡量不要操的太過深入，以免他肚子裡的孩子出了什麼事。

在數百下之後濃稠的白色液體全數射在敏感的生殖腔口，Quentin的口水流的滿臉都是，渾身開始輕微的顫抖，後穴也被迫到達了高潮。

在他身上被彼得玩弄後穴玩到也有點失神的昆汀看著臉色泛紅的自己，情不自禁的低下頭吻了他的唇瓣幾下。

*

彼得就這樣輕輕的扶著昆汀的腰肢，將自己已經發洩過一次但還硬挺著的性器從Quentin的後穴抽出。

將昆汀從Quentin的身上拉走，把他帶到一旁的躺椅上摁倒，又從床頭旁的櫃子裡拿出繩索將昆汀綁在躺椅上。

將Quentin手上的手銬卸下，又拿了一條小毯子蓋住他的腹部。

彼得輕輕的在他頭頂落下了一吻。

接著他走回躺椅旁伸手揉著昆汀的胸肌，不斷的稱讚昆汀的奶子。

「軟化成乳肉的胸肌和原本的胸肌都能那麼好摸的真不愧是貝克先生。」

彼得將昆汀的雙腿扳開，將他的腳用手銬扣在兩旁櫃子的拉環上，接著用手指狠狠的戳進了昆汀那早已氾濫成災的後穴。

「就這麼的飢渴嗎騷貨。」

彼得感受著指尖傳來不斷被吮吸的感覺，還有腸內肌肉不斷蠕動帶來的刺激感。

「快......快進來。」

昆汀臉上嫌棄夾雜著渴望的表情讓彼得忍不住的笑了出來。

「你該學學Quentin的，他就很坦白。」

彼得站起身將自己勃發的肉棍頂在昆汀的穴口。

「你知道你該說什麼的。」

「好吧你趕快操進來這樣可以嗎？該死的小屁孩。」

昆汀沒好氣的說著。

「如你所願。」

彼得緊緊的抓著昆汀的奶子，下身猛力的一撞，狠狠的操進昆汀飢餓已久的後穴。

比起剛才幹Quentin的速度和力道，現在被操著的昆汀才一剛開始他就覺得自己快要不行了。

太快太猛了，昆汀被下身的撞擊撞到一句完整的話都無法說出，只能在不斷的喘息聲中斷斷續續的叫著。

「天......天啊......太快......了。」

「哦我的......天啊......呃啊— —」

昆汀下身噴出了一股白色的液體，從彼得精瘦結實的小腹慢慢的滑落。

彼得伸手將那些白濁撈起，探入口中嘗了一口之後塞入了昆汀嘴裡。

「嘗嘗你自己的味道。」他說。

被彼得塞入指節的昆汀露出了一副快要吐出來的表情，彼得見狀將手指又往他的喉嚨塞進，昆汀被刺激的開始咳了起來。

咳嗽帶著全身肌肉的顫動使得彼得的肉棒被昆汀的後穴越夾越緊，在感受到腸肉更加強烈的刺激後彼得又開始恢復操幹昆汀。

一邊玩弄著昆汀的舌頭一邊操弄著那濕軟且淫浪的後穴，彼得也不斷的在昆汀身上掐弄、舔吮著，試圖在他身上留下一堆自己的痕跡。

一顆又一顆的草莓，一個又一個捏痕。

彼得操的一下比一下還要來的用力，肉體撞擊的啪啪聲一聲比一聲響亮，昆汀嘴角的口水越滴越多。

直到彼得最後猛力的一頂，幹入了昆汀的生殖腔，原本並沒有在發情期的昆汀被痛的叫了出聲。

但是卻又因為一旁孕期Quentin的影響他的生殖腔只有在被幹入的那一瞬間感到疼痛，接著馬上就是滔天的欲海將他淹沒在性愛的浪潮裡。

昆汀的穴內噴出了一股暖流，那股汁液使得彼得操幹的動作更加的順利。

彼得因為昆汀到達高潮而不斷緊縮的後穴越發的興奮，在撞擊數百下之後他成結，開始朝著昆汀的生殖腔內不斷的射精，注入著那溫暖濃稠的白色液體。

在彼得拔出了自己的性器後，昆汀失神的望著自己略微隆起的腹部，開始想著自己意外懷孕的可能性究竟會有多高。

*

媽的......小年輕的體力......為什麼那麼好啊？

看著彼得抱起Quentin去浴室梳洗，被解開繩索和腳銬的昆汀癱在躺椅上，忍不住的開始思考著這個問題。

**Author's Note:**

> 前天看到阿明太太畫的兩缸一蟲我就好想寫三人行，結果一路摸到今天才寫完。
> 
> 而且還寫的不怎麼好吃（大哭
> 
> 寫著寫著還越來越歪了。
> 
> 本來是想要兩個壞壞大叔玩弄底迪的，結果不知道為什麼到最後叔叔們都被底迪幹趴了（抹淚
> 
> 833的Quentin是真的心狠手辣，完完全全就是一朵帶刺玫瑰啊（什麼詭異的譬喻
> 
> 反正時間線就是接著蟲二之後，彼得現在除了當蜘蛛人以外還要看守昆汀就是了。
> 
> 某天出完任務回家家裡多了一隻833的Quentin，算是雙倍的快樂吧！（幹
> 
> 三人行真的好幾把難寫嗚嗚嗚，尤其是又有兩個昆汀，彼得的腎還沒有虧，我的腎就已經為了漂亮叔叔全部被榨乾了（？什麼問題發言
> 
> 蟲神秘打炮讚啦（暴言


End file.
